Misdirection: A Retelling of Post Cell Game
by IcelandicHeroRagnar
Summary: A Retelling of Post Cell Game Events. Not a lot of changes, but enough.


**Disclaimer:** I don't Own these Characters, the Story line, or Anything else of the sort, for that matter. I do own the Legacy of Goku Games, all three. I am open for suggestions, albeit minimal ones.

**Info:** This Story is based upon the world tournament Saga and things after it, Buu Saga, Etc. But with Different Main events and such, unexplained ones in the first Chapter are: No Gt. Saiyaman, I always thought he was Kind of lame and stole his poses from Ginyu. Gohan and Goten Decide to Enter the World Tournament Without knowing Goku is coming back, He'll surprise them. Videl and Gohan hit it off during a lunch period and began going out a few weeks after he started going to school, and without giving too

much away, He helps her fight crime. Or something of the sort.

**Chapter 1:**

**The Day Arrives**

Morning, the time of day when nothing stirs and quiet is absolute. Well...it is somewhere. "Hraahhhh!" Cried Goten, the young seven-year-old child of Goku and Chi-Chi, as he thrust a good sized boulder towards Gohan. With incredible speed the youthful super Saiya-jin side-stepped the boulder and exhaled heavily. "Wow, your aim has improved since last time, Goten."

"Can I be like you now? A Super Saiya-jin?" Young Goten asked, standing at the ready, feet spread in line with his shoulders and arms slightly raised. Gohan gave a little laugh and checked his watch. "All right, but only for a little bit. Videl will be here soon to learn more about flight and Chi Manipulation." Having been given the okay, the young Saiya-jin began to focus his energy, pulling from within him power and strength that is normal for his race. "Geh...rrrr..." He groans slightly as he channels this towards the warrior race's token transformation. A small amount of his energy is expelled through his pores, causing a shimmering pearlescent aura to form which quickly begins to grow and change becoming the goldenrod color of his now spikey hair. Gohan smiled, only seven years of age and his brother was able to do what took him four years…if you counted the Year of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "All right, ready?" he asked, giving Goten a nod. He smiled back and turned; running towards the woods at top speed. A normal thing done during their training together. Goten would flee and Gohan would chase after him, when found Goten would strike with all his might in an attempt to distract his brother so he could hide again. Their mother called it "Dead-man's Hide and seek."

Meanwhile…

"GET UP, BRAT!" The booming voice of Vegeta rang through out the Brief's home. A stab of horror his young Trunks right in the gut. "I am up, I am!" He cried, in an effort to appease the Prince. There was a slight 'thoompf' and a 'thud' as the weighted Gi hit Trunks in the head and knocked him to the ground. "Kakarot's Brat will stand no chance against you when I'm done with you. Y'hear me?" He roars at his son, right before an open palm juts into his cranium knocking him over as he's caught off guard. "WHO IN THE—" He stops short looking at Bulma, his blue-green haired wife. "Woman! I'm training the child to be a man." He barked, earning him another open palmed strike.

"I don't want him turning out to be like you, Vegeta! Besides, he needs breakfast first. The most important meal of the day helps keep him smart." With that Vegeta Concurs wordlessly as his stomach bellows with strange noises.

"Eh-heh-heh-heh!" croaks the old man, "Nabbed yourself a pretty one here, eh Krillin." The whispered mumblings to himself gave him the peace of mind that no one else was waking. Master Muten Roshi grinned from ear to ear as he placed his left hand upon No. 18's left breast. Drool seeped from his lower lip as he squeezed gently getting a feel for her. "Roshi you've outdone yourself this time, old boy!" He says, not quiet enough.

"Had enough, lecherous old coot?" The beautiful yet cold voice of Eighteen floated into his ears, as blood flowed from his nose. She grabs hold of his arm, and with a graceful sweeping motion, launched the old man out a closed window, breaking it and waking Krillin. "Huh? What?" He cries, Jumping up and pivoting around. A Girlish laugh from the other end of the room makes him laugh. "You're funny, daddy!" Calls Marron, clapping happily.

Overjoyed, the orange and blue blur dashed into the small house. "King Kai! It's Finally Today!" He exclaimed, the loveably over-powered oaf.

A Scratchy voice sighed heavily and answered "Goku, for the last time, calm yourself."

"Aww, But King Kai…I need you to make food! I can't cook for beans." The Short blue Kai groaned, and slowly got out of bed. He knew Goku had been waiting for this day to come, and even he felt a little excited about it.

Chapter One Ahoy! Review and stoof. Thank you! I hope you liked it, I wrote it at 2 am. Spelling shouldn't be off by much. Next Chapter within a few days. (One or Two.) Flame if you must… X.x

I'm also going to start up another Story at the same time as this, which will have a handful of fan-made characters. E-mail me with Spec.'s (I.E. Personality, bio, description, and of course a Name) and I'll place you in there depending on availability of slots. Next Chapter will Have the Title of the other Story, so you can find it and see if you made it in.


End file.
